Hello my sister!
'''Hello my sister! '''is the 24th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oz, Gilbert and Alice are all dressed up in Lutwidge Academy uniforms and Gilbert asks Uncle Oscar where they're being taken to. Uncle Oscar tells them they are on an important mission that only they can accomplish. The other day he received a letter from Ada that she had fallen in love with someone during her time at Lutwidge and Uncle Oscar said he would not condone such a thing. Uncle Oscar wants them to confirm if Ada really had fallen for someone and in order to do so they would have to sneak into the academy themselves. Uncle Oscar reveals a secret passageway, that had been created by the Vessalius Family in secret, which would lead them inside the academy. Once they're inside Gilbert feels guilty about sneaking in and Alice tells him to suck it up while two students come around the corner. When Oscar sees the young female students and scares them off with his perverted antics two administrators call them out as intruders and chase them. In another room within the school a boy named Leo asks a fellow student what was going on and is given the answer that intruders had entered the academy. Gilbert and Uncle Oscar have been separated from Oz and Alice while they were running and end up in a library. Uncle Oscar tells Gilbert not to worry as Oz would be able to find a way to enjoy the situation, he hoped, and no one would kill him if he was captured. Break and Sharon are talking about Uncle Oscar's 'visit' to Lutwidge and how the main reason they went was because he wanted to give Oz and company a little change of pace. Break tells Sharon he wanted to keep Oz a secret and that it was rough on Oz having people always stare at him because Jack was within him. Oz had told him thought that it didn't matter because what they were looking at wasn't him. Break continues on about how Gil is annoying considering he was completely oblivious to Oz's mental state. Back at Lutwidge, Uncle Oscar asks Gil if it's true that Oz doesn't about what went on in the past 10 years. Gil confirms this and Oscar continues on saying that they had come to see Ada yet Oz hadn't even asked about her growing up. Oscar tells him that if it was Oz's way of accepting things then it was reasonable but still sad as he was keeping everything in and someday the weight of it would crush him. Oscar mentions that someone was here before Gil was attacked by a white kitten. Suddenly Ada appears telling them smokers couldn't escape Snowdrop's nose before realizing that they were Gilbert and her uncle. While Oz and Alice wander around a classroom Alice mentions that despite what Oz had said he didn't look like he was really enjoying himself. She asks him if he really wants to see his little sister that much and he replies that she's quite sharp sometimes. This only provokes her to kick his head while he explains it was only a compliment. He tells her it not that he doesn't want to see her, as he was really looking forward to it, but he was a little scared. Ada asks Uncle Oscar if Oz was really here and tells him she's not ready to see him yet as she had grown so much and Oz, with Alice, told her it was because he hadn't changed at all. He explains the last time he saw her she was really little and it's quite likely that she doesn't remember him since a whole decade had passed. Ada continues that she's most worried about the fact Oz might not acknowledge her as Ada and Gilbert comforts her saying that Oz took him as his valet again despite how much things had changed and told her she should be honest with herself about wanting to see Oz again. Oz finds a black cat before being told by Alice that he once told her she was find the way she was and asks him if it was a lie. Oz tells her it wasn't but Alice continues asking him why he couldn't tell himself the same thing before kicking him once more for talking back to her and that he should listen to her since she was his contractor and should be happy about it. Ada, Gilbert and Uncle Oscar are following Snowdrop who leads them to the classroom Oz and Alice are in. Oz and Ada are unsure of what to say and have a shaky start before Ada tells him that he was exactly as she remembered him. Oz is suprised that Ada remembers him and she said the brother in her memories kind and handsome unlike anyone else which Oz brushes off as a glorified version. Ada starts to cry telling him that she missed him a lot Oz thinks about how she hasn't changed at all. Alice interrupts the reunion telling Ada that Oz is her slave and that she needed to stop sticking to him like glue. Gilbert joins the argument before they start to fight over Oz with Oscar stopping to the two reminding them why they were there. They explain to Ada how they were the intruders but she was happy to talk to her uncle and Gil again and she asks him about the hat she gave him and if he was wearing it. Oz and Uncle Oscar think back to the time Gilbert lost his hat and realize that was a present from Ada before Uncle Oscar asks Ada about the letter she sent him. At the mention of the letter, Ada automatically peeks at Gilbert and blushes. Having caught the glance, both Oz and Uncle Oscar figure they have to kill Gilbert since Ada had a crush on him and chase after him while Ada and Alice beg them to listen and not leave them behind. Ada catches up to Oz and before they could discuss the letter further Oz hears piano music. Ada tells him that she's started to play the piano and she wanted him to hear her one day before runs up the stairs in a rush to find out who was the composer. He realizes the song being played is the same one in the pocket watch but when he gets there he finds no one. Ada finds him again and asks what's wrong before he tells her it's nothing. In another part of the school Gilbert and Alice plan to leave before Alice realizes that someone is here and wonders why. Characters in order of appearance *Leo *Snowdrop *Kitty *Ada Vessalius *Sharon Rainsworth }} Terms Trivia *As ten years had passed and Ada now has two new cats, Snowdrop and Kitty, it is likely that Dinah died whilst Oz was in the Abyss. Navigation Category:Manga